The Fair (Oneshot)
by heychelseamay
Summary: A cheesy, corny, but very sweet and cute oneshot story of Fa Mulan and Anna from Frozen.


**Notes:**

Ever since the movie trailer and promo photos of Wreck it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet were released, I have been obsessed with all the princesses' "casual" outfits! I especially love what Mulan and Anna are wearing! I could not help but notice that they were both dressed very "tomboyish," and a lot of Disney fans in the LGBTQ+ community were commenting how they were dressed very "queer."

While I have found many fan fiction stories of Mulan and Elsa, I have always believed that Mulan and Anna were a better fit! Anna is a very extroverted, bubbly, quirky, and spazzy type of girl, whereas Mulan is an introverted, calm, cool, and adventure-seeking type of girl. A sweet girl and her protector. Their opposite personalities complement each other in a good balance. This is a cheesy, corny, but very sweet and cute one-shot story of Mulan and Anna. I hope you all enjoy!

 **The Fair**

"UGH! No no no!" Anna groaned. She slumped in front of her mirror and flung herself face-first onto her bed in frustration. She let out another groan, muffled by her pillow.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she sighed.

The door opened. It was her sister, Elsa. She stood at the doorway with one eyebrow raised. "What's going on here?" She chuckled at the sight of Anna.

Anna lifted her head and sat up. "I can't get this braid right!" She shook a lock of hair in her left hand. Another braid rested on her right shoulder. "And I can't find the right thing to wear!"

Anna jumped from her bed and hurried to her closet, angrily sliding shirt after shirt and jacket after jacket which hung from their hangers. She sighed, turned around, and looked at Elsa.

"You look fine! What you're already wearing will do!" Elsa smiled. She waved her hand in the air toward Anna. Anna's lock of hair that hung loosely magically formed into the perfect braid, matching her other braid. "And your hair looks beautiful too."

Anna smiled at her sister. "Thanks, sis."

Elsa looked at the clock on the wall of Anna's room. "Weren't you supposed to be ready 15 minutes ago?"

Anna was lacing up her shoes, sitting on her chair, and answered, "I wanted to make sure I had the perfect outfit on!"

Elsa chuckled. "Why does it matter? It's just the fair! And it's not like it's a date." Elsa smirked at her own joke.

Anna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark green plaid shirt; underneath was a black shirt with the words "Finish Each Others" on a sandwich (a clever shirt that she is very proud of owning), some short shorts, and sneakers. "I suppose I'm ready..."

Anna was feeling both nervous and excited at the same time, a combination of feelings that she often finds herself experiencing. Today, she is going to the county fair!

Every summer, Anna looks forward to eating funnel cake, corn dogs, cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream, and other yummy goodies! She can almost smell the delicious foods and wonders how she can possibly finish them all!

She was also looking forward to playing the games, even though she knows they're rigged, and riding the rides, even though she's a bit terrified of them. But most of all, she was looking forward to riding the Ferris wheel at sunset. She loved the way the sky looked like a painting with so many vibrant colors when the sun sets, and to see the city from high above.

She thought how romantic it would be to share that moment with someone else... Maybe today she can tell her how she felt... Maybe...

Anna was staring off into the distance, eyes wide, her hands held over her heart in wonder. Anna was daydreaming again.

Elsa chuckled and cleared her throat. "So!"

Anna shook her head. Oops! Back to reality!

The doorbell rang.

Anna zoomed out her room. She could hear Elsa yell, "Have fun!" as she ran down the stairs.

She grasped the handle of the front door, swiftly opened it, panting from excitement, and bumped straight into Mulan, who stood on the front porch.

"Whoa! Ow!" Mulan rubbed her nose, where Anna's head bumped.

"Ah! No! My hair!" Anna yelped, as she realized one of her braid was stuck on the zipper of Mulan's jacket.

Mulan calmly unzipped her jacket, releasing Anna's hair from its clutches. "Are you okay?" she asked, laughing.

 _"Typical, spazzy Anna,"_ Mulan thought to herself, _"Always running into things... and people."_

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry about that! Oh gosh! Are you okay? I didn't mean to! I should've slowed down, but I was too excited! I was ready like 15 minutes ago, but I wasn't sure what to wear, and I didn't get my braid right!" Anna said without taking a breath.

She glanced at the reflection of the window by the front door. "Ahhh, now my hair is a mess..." Anna sighed, fixing her frizzy braid.

"Your hair looks fine, Anna," Mulan replied. Anna turned around. Mulan smiled and Anna smiled back.

"Thank you. You... you look fine too!—Uh, I mean—not like that! You look good!" Anna responded nervously. She was starting to blush. _"Shut up, Anna! Stop being a spaz!"_ she told herself.

Mulan chuckled. "Shall we?" Mulan walked down the pathway of Anna's front lawn toward her car. Anna walked behind, and glanced at Mulan's outfit.

Mulan had her hair down, was wearing a white shirt, a red and khaki Letterman jacket, black jeans, and red Chucks... a color-coordinated outfit and everything! Anna could not help but stare. _"Gosh, she looks good!"_ she thought.

Anna shot her head back up before Mulan realized that she was staring at her.

Mulan opened the door of the passenger seat for Anna. They both hopped in the car, and drove toward the fair.

In the car, Anna was fiddling with the stereo, trying to find a good radio station to listen to. She and Mulan had the same taste in music, and Mulan had let her be the D.J. during the car ride. Mulan stared at Anna as she was turning the dial and pressing buttons like a mad woman. She smiled at Anna's goofiness.

"Thank you for inviting me to the fair. I've always wanted to go as a kid, but never had the time," Mulan said. "It sucks that the other girls couldn't join us."

Anna, satisfied with a radio station she finally picked, looked at Mulan and smiled, "You're welcome! I'm glad you're able to come with me! And thank you for the ride!"

Mulan grinned, eyes glanced from the road to Anna. "Anytime!"

Anna remembered how bummed out she felt when the rest of her friends couldn't come to the fair with them. Elsa had to work that evening, Cinderella was grounded and had chores to do, Rapunzel had a hair appointment (and those appointments lasted hours), Tiana was out of town that weekend, Merida had archery practice, Ariel had a cold...

And only she and Mulan were going to the fair, something she wasn't too upset about.

"I suppose it's serendipitous that we are going together," Anna said. She gasped, realizing that she had said that out loud.

"Pardon?" Mulan said. She could not hear what Anna said with the pop rock music playing on the radio.

"Uhhh. I uhhh—I said 'I can't wait for caramel dipped apples and pretzels!" Anna yelped, nervously.

"Me neither! I hear American fair food is always amazing, but I've never had cotton candy! I'm more used to the food at traditional Chinese festivals!" Mulan said.

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed. "You've never had cotton candy?! That is unacceptable! As soon as we get our tickets, I am going to buy you some cotton candy! No one should be deprived of the wonders and magic of cotton candy!"

Mulan laughed, "Thanks! But it seems like YOU'LL be buying the cotton candy to gobble down for yourself." She smiled and winked at Anna.

Anna smiled back. Her heart melted like cotton candy.

After paying for their entry, they marveled at the glorious lights, sounds, and smells of the fair from the entrance. Music was playing, children were giggling, screams can be heard from the rides, and the smell of popcorn was everywhere!

Mulan had just finished fastening her entry wristband onto her wrist when she saw that Anna was fumbling with hers. Anna was too excited that she couldn't even get it on right.

"Here, let me help you." Mulan took Anna's hand, and helped her with the wristband. Mulan stood close to Anna, and Anna's face grew warm.

 _"Oh my gosh! She's holding my hand!"_ Anna thought. _"Am I going to barf before riding one single ride?!"_

"There! Let's go!" Mulan cheered.

They walked inside the entrance. They glanced at the food booths, the games, the prizes, and the rides—there was excitement everywhere.

"What shall we do first?" Mulan asked. "You're the veteran fair queen here!"

"I'm not the queen, but my sister is!" Anna chuckled at her own joke. Mulan pushed Anna's shoulder playfully.

"Okay fine. You're the veteran fair princess!" Mulan replied, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Take the lead!"

They walked to a cotton candy booth where Anna bought two cotton candies, a pink one for Mulan and a blue one for herself.

Mulan was hesitant to take a bite, when Anna was already stuffing her mouth with hers.

"Uh, does the pink one taste different than the blue one?" Mulan asked.

"Nah. They boff haff the thame fravor," Anna said, with her mouth full of cotton candy.

They both giggled.

Mulan plucked a piece of cotton candy and popped it in her mouth. She smiled at Anna, and her eyes shot wide open in surprise. "Whoa! It melted!"

Mulan grabbed another piece to eat. "That is trippy!" They giggled again.

They stood in line to enter the Mystery House.

"Okay. I have to warn you. The Mystery House is... a bit scary! There is a crazy mirror maze and some clowns will pop out and scare you. Think you're up for that?" Anna said.

She's always wondered what Mulan was afraid of. She could never picture Mulan being scared. She always admired Mulan for being brave.

"Pffft! That seems cheesy! Clowns? Clowns are supposed to be funny, right? And how hard can a maze be?" Mulan said. "I think I will be fine. Will you?"

Anna remembered being afraid of clowns as a child, but she grew out of that fear as she got older. She knew how klutzy she was, and wondered if she was going to bump into any mirrors.

"I'll be fine too. I just hope we don't get lost!" Anna grinned.

They stepped into the Mystery House. It was dimly lit and mist was slowly moving at their feet. They looked into the wacky mirrors that made them look like wiggly noodles or short and chubby garden gnomes.

They giggled and pointed at each other. They made faces at their reflections and made silly voices that matched their silly faces.

"Excuse me, young lady," Mulan said in an English accent standing in front of a mirror that made her look short and stout, "but do you have any shoes that will make me appear taller?"

Anna giggled. "Why yes, kind sir!" Anna replied in a cowgirl accent. "That will be one horse..." Anna stepped in front of a mirror that made her teeth look enormous. "...and a toothbrush!"

"Oh dear! I'm afraid I don't have a horse! I cannot ride horses," Mulan replied.

Mulan stepped in front of another mirror that made her nose look big and her nostrils wide. "I'm only tall enough to ride a pig!"

Mulan oinked and snorted her nose like a pig, while Anna open and closed her mouth, her reflection resembling a buck-toothed beaver chewing on wood.

Anna and Mulan laughed at each other. Anna clenched her stomach as it cramped from laughing too much. Mulan held onto her knees trying to catch her breath.

They made their way passed the mirror maze. Anna was glad to not have bumped into a mirror. They walked into another maze.

There were fake trees and plastic skeletons hanging from the walls. Fake bats were swinging from the ceiling. It was dark, the mist grew heavier, and eerie music with sounds of thunder were playing overhead. Around them resembled a spooky forest. Anna felt herself getting scared.

They turned a corner and—

"BOO!"

A clown jumped in front of them and cackled as it walked passed them to scare other people around.

Anna screamed and Mulan laughed. "Clowns in a forest? That is so random!" Mulan giggled. She looked at Anna and realized that Anna had her eyes closed and stood stiff.

"Hey, the clown is gone! Don't be scared!" Mulan said.

Anna opened one eye and looked around. She opened both eyes and sighed. They began walking again. "Whew. That clown scared me! I think I'm prepared for the next one that jumps in front of—"

"BOO! MUAHAHA!"

Another clown jumped in front of Anna and Mulan. Mulan chuckled again and glanced at Anna to see if she was okay. She looked down at her hand. She saw that Anna was holding her hand tightly while Anna covered her eyes with Mulan's shoulder.

Anna quickly opened her eyes and let go of Mulan's hand, side-stepping away, embarrassed by being afraid.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze your hand!" Anna said shyly.

"That's okay. Are you gonna be okay? We have a few more turns until we're out of here," Mulan smiled at Anna. "You can hold onto my arm and stand close if you're gonna be a scaredy-cat the rest of the way!" Mulan joked.

Anna blushed. She felt her whole body grow warm. She couldn't believe that she held Mulan's hand for the second time today!

 _"Don't embarrass yourself in front of her, Anna!"_ she said in her head. _"You can't let her find out... Not yet..."_

Mulan put her arm around Anna's shoulder as they closely walked out of the Mystery House. As they exited, they could hear the faint screams of other people being spooked by clowns. They both sighed and giggled.

"Boy! That was fun!" Anna said. "I think it was much scarier than last year!"

Anna and Mulan walked toward the Merry-Go-Round. They marveled at the brightly-lit lights and colorful horses, all with different running positions and different colored armor. They stood in line while sharing some nachos and some soda.

"Mmm! These nachos are amazing!" Anna said, licking cheese from her fingers.

Mulan sipped some soda. "Have you ever ridden on a real horse?" Mulan asked.

"Mmmhmm! Several times!" Anna replied. "Have you?"

"Yes, several times as well," Mulan said. "These horses are not fit for war," Mulan joked.

Anna chuckled. "What?"

"They're hardly wearing any armor, and they look too small to be war horses," Mulan said.

"And they're also made of wood and plastic, running around in a circle, making children giggle with glee!" Anna joked and laughed. "They don't seem to want to fight anyone."

Mulan smiled, a bit sadly. "My dad fought in a war. He is very brave. Sometimes I think about how much he sacrificed for me..." Mulan paused. "I think if I had to... if it were my duty... I think I'd do the same. To protect my family and the people I cared about."

Mulan looked at Anna and smiled. Anna smiled back.

"Well... I think that is very brave and selfless of you... I don't really remember my father," Anna said. "Or my mother... It was always just me and Elsa... and Olaf, of course." Anna's eyes were almost teary.

Mulan felt awkward and felt bad for bringing up her father. She had forgotten that Anna lost her parents when she was very young. She felt like the only right thing to do was to hug Anna.

Anna was surprised to be hugged by Mulan, and she hugged her back.

"Ahhh! Cold cold!" Anna exclaimed. Mulan realized that the soda was spilling from her hand onto Anna's back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Mulan said. They pulled away, and Anna pulled off her plaid shirt and tied it around her waist.

"It's okay! It'll dry!" Anna laughed, wiping away a tear from her eye.

They hopped onto the Merry-Go-Round looking for an available horse. Every horse was taken except for one.

"Oh! Ah, here. You ride. I'll stand," Mulan offered.

"No no no, it's okay. You take it, Mulan" Anna replied.

They both tried to climb the horse at the same time and bumped into each other. They laughed.

"No, You should ride it, Anna," Mulan responds.

"If you want to ride it, go for it," Anna said. "—Oh my!"

Eventually, the ride lurched as it began to turn. Mulan helped Anna climb onto the horse. And Mulan climbed up, sitting right behind Anna.

"Well, that works too!" Anna said.

Anna clenched her hands around the reigns of the wooden horse. She glanced behind her shoulder. Mulan was looking around her, smiling at the world spinning around them. The horse moved up and down as they spun in circles.

As the Merry-Go-Round went faster, Mulan yelped and grabbed Anna's waist to balance herself. Anna felt herself stiffen, but calmed herself.

"Are you okay?" Anna looked behind her.

"Yes! Sorry, I almost slipped off!" Mulan laughed. "I don't think these horses were made for two riders! You don't mind if I hold onto you for now? I don't wanna, like, you know... die."

Anna laughed. "I don't mind. Hang in there!"

Anna felt Mulan pull herself closer. Mulan's arms wrapped around Anna's stomach, and Mulan's chest against her back.

Anna's heart was racing fast, faster than that Merry-Go-Round. She worried if Mulan could feel her heart beat as she held onto her. Anna was getting goosebumps. The ride stopped.

"Whew! That was a lot faster than I expected!" Mulan said. "You are a good rider! What's next?"

They laughed. Anna smiled to herself.

After riding the roller coaster—another ride that scared Anna to the point of holding Mulan's hand again—and eating more snacks, Mulan suggested to try playing the games!

"I sometimes skip these fair games altogether. They're rigged! They make it so that it's IMPOSSIBLE to win!" Anna said.

"Who says I'm going to lose?" Mulan smirked.

They walked up to a game booth. It was the game of throwing a ball to knock down 3 stacked milk bottles.

Mulan was given 3 balls, 3 tries to knock them all down. She threw the first ball and knocked one bottle.

"Oh! So close!" Anna exclaimed. "I hear that the bottles are bottom-heavy, so it's harder to knock down."

Mulan tossed the second ball up in the air and caught it, feeling its weight. "Yeah, and it seems like the ball is rigged to make it harder to throw. The weight is totally off!"

The fair worker restacked the 3 bottles. Mulan hurled the second ball toward the bottles.

"Ah! You knocked two down! You got this!" Anna said. She was wide-eyed and surprised. She's only been able to knock down one bottle herself.

Mulan closed her eyes, rolling the ball between her hands. She tried to focus and stay calm. She opened her eyes, squinted at the 3 restacked bottles, and aimed between the two bottles at the bottom.

She flung the ball as fast and as hard as she could. WHAM! All 3 milk bottles toppled onto the ground.

"OH MY GOSH!" Anna exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

Anna was jumping up and down in excitement. Mulan chuckled to herself. Anna clapped her hands and, without thinking, hugged Mulan. She pulled away quickly, hoping that it didn't weird Mulan out...

The worker at the game booth handed Mulan a stuffed unicorn. Mulan thanked the worker and smiled.

"That was amazing, Mulan! You have quite the throwing arm!" Anna congratulated.

"Here, Anna. You have it," Mulan said, handing Anna the unicorn.

Anna stopped jumping up and down. "Really? No, you won it. It's your prize!"

"But I want you to have it. I wanted to win one for you," Mulan replied.

Anna took the stuffed unicorn. She looked at its face. It was very derpy and it had its tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Th-thank you, Mulan!" Anna hugged the unicorn. "It's sooo cute!"

Mulan smiled at Anna. "Let's play other games! I'm feeling lucky!"

Mulan and Anna played other games like the game of popping balloons by throwing a dart, striking a hammer on the button to make the bell ring, shooting water to fill up a balloon, tossing a ring onto the neck of a bottle, or shooting basketballs into hoops—all of which Anna failed at, but Mulan won prizes for.

Every time Mulan won a prize, she kindly gave it to a child who watched her win the game. Anna thought it was very kind and generous of Mulan, and it made Anna's heart melt.

After petting the cute animals at the petting zoo, watching magicians perform at a magic show, they sat down and ordered an ice cream sundae with whipped cream.

"Today has been fun, Anna," Mulan said. "I'm having the best day this summer—possibly this year!"

"I'm glad you're having fun! I'm having a blast! The fair is always fun!" Anna replied. "And I'd have to say this is my favorite year at the fair... with you!" She took a bite of the sundae that they were sharing.

Mulan scooped a bite with her spoon and smiled at Anna.

"So, what's it like having a sister?" Mulan asked Anna. "It's only me, my mom, my dad, my grandma, and my dog—and even though his name is 'Little Brother,' he's not exactly my sibling. It's lonely sometimes." She laughed with the spoon in her mouth.

Anna gulped some ice cream before answering.

"Well, we had fun when we were kids... whenever we had the chance, you know?" Anna paused, thinking. "Elsa wasn't allowed to play with me sometimes because of her powers. Our parents thought her powers were too harmful to play with me."

Mulan frowned. She knew Elsa had powers that were helpful, but she never thought of how they could hurt someone. Mulan didn't think Elsa would hurt anyone for no reason.

Anna continued, "So, it was a bit lonely whenever I didn't get to see her. But I'm glad we see each other more! Everyone loves her... even if she's... different."

Anna looked at Mulan, wondering if Mulan knew that Anna was also different... but not in the way Elsa had powers.

Mulan nodded. "I understand. Sometimes people are afraid of what they don't know. They fear someone because they don't understand them, but in reality..." Mulan smiles at Anna, "Sometimes the ones who are misunderstood are actually the most genuine and sweetest people you know."

Anna smiled back, her face blushing. "I... I feel like I'm misunderstood sometimes. There are things no one might know about me... but that doesn't mean I should be feared..."

 _"Uh oh."_ Anna thought to herself. _"Did I just out myself?"_ Anna felt her heart beating fast, nervous of what Mulan thought about what she said. _"Did I just reveal to Mulan that I'm... that I like..."_

"Well, whatever it is that people might not know about you... I would like to find out, Anna." Mulan smiled. It was a sweet and caring smile. Mulan did not think anything strange of what Anna had just said. Anna felt herself breathe normally again.

She nervously scooped a bite of the sundae, bigger than she anticipated. She tried to shove it in her mouth, but she missed, whip cream landing on her nose, and the scoop plopped onto the table.

Mulan laughed loudly. Anna looked bashful. Anna wiped the whipped cream from her nose. Mulan smiled at her and Anna smiled back. They finished their sundae and Mulan got up to throw away their trash.

 _"I have to tell her..."_ Anna thought to herself as she watched Mulan. _"I need to tell her how I feel..."_

Mulan walked back toward Anna.

"Mulan, there's something I—" Anna began sheepishly and quietly, but Mulan didn't hear her.

"I know what I want to do next!" Mulan said excitedly, eyes focused on what was behind Anna.

Anna hesitated. _"Maybe later..."_ she thought...

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Mulan exclaimed, running toward the Ferris wheel, looking behind her, smiling at Anna.

Anna looked up at the sky around them. The sun was setting. Anna felt her stomach drop and her heart flutter.

"H-have you seen the city from up high?" Anna asked nervously, as they stood in line.

"Never, but I bet it's beautiful." Mulan replied. "I'm... I'm actually kind of afraid of heights, to be honest!"

"What? No way!" Anna responded. "I never thought you were afraid of anything. You're like the bravest person I know! And we rode on the roller coaster!"

Mulan chuckled. "Yeah, it's true. I'm afraid of heights. And I was only pretending to be brave because you were screaming in terror! One of us had to be brave!" Mulan joked.

Anna laughed, "Well, hopefully, you can brave this one out too. Anyone afraid of heights will find this view amazing. Especially as the sun sets."

"Oooh, how romantic," Mulan joked.

Anna smiled nervously. She knew that the Ferris wheel ride was about 15 minutes long. It was a slow ride, and they were going to be alone. She was not sure how this will go... maybe it was time to tell her...

Soon enough, they were next in line. They entered the gondola and sat down. Mulan was tapping her feet and rubbing her hands nervously as the Ferris wheel slowly ascended.

Mulan groaned and closed her eyes as Anna giggled and looked around.

"WHOOOAAA!" Anna exclaimed. "Everything looks gorgeous!"

Mulan opened her eyes. _"Oh, it's not so bad,"_ she thought.

Mulan looked around them. She could see the lights from the city, the lights from the fair below, the sky in different colors as the sun sets, the people below her shrinking tinier and tinier. She laughed nervously.

"Not so bad, huh?" Anna asked. She looked around her and marveled at the scenery. "This is what I waited all year for. This view. Nothing can beat this view..."

Soon, the sounds of the fair was muffled. The only thing in view was Mulan and the sunset. The only things that mattered right now.

"It's incredible! Just... look at how the sky looks like a painting of its own... So many colors... Wow..." Mulan sighed. Both of them took in the beauty of it all.

A cool breeze blew and Mulan yelped and then giggled, frightened that the wind will blow them off the Ferris wheel. She grabbed Anna's arm and held her hand.

"Ah, sorry!" Mulan said.

Anna felt Mulan's grip loosen and thought Mulan was going to let go, but she didn't. They both looked at their hands and then at each other. And they smiled shyly.

Anna's heart was beating so fast. She wondered if Mulan can feel her palms sweating. She has never felt this excited and nervous at the same time.

 _"I need to tell her... I have to do it now..."_ Anna thought. " _No... what will she think of me? Will she hate me? Will it mess up our friendship?"_

Anna took a deep breath. _"I need to tell Mulan..."_

"Mulan I—" Anna began.

But before she knew it, Mulan had leaned in and gently kissed Anna on the lips. Anna's eyes were wide in surprise. She did not know what was happening! It only registered in her mind that they were kissing when Mulan pulled away.

"I... uh, I'm... I'm so sorry... I don't know why..." Mulan stammered. "I shouldn't have—"

But Anna grabbed Mulan's waist and leaned close to kissed her back.

Their eyes were closed, and the kiss was soft. Anna felt her whole body grow warm and her heartbeat slowing down with each and every kiss they shared. Her hand was holding onto Mulan's hand, and Mulan's other hand was gently holding Anna's cheek.

 _"Her lips are warm and soft,"_ Anna thought, as her lips parted away, and pressed slowly and continuously against Mulan's. She felt her hand move onto Mulan's shoulder as they continued to kiss. Mulan was now holding Anna's waist.

They were alone. Everyone on Earth below them felt like a million miles away. No other person meant anything to them at that moment except themselves. It felt like they were meant to be there at that exact time and exact place. Whatever worry Anna felt had disappeared and vanished into the beautiful sky that they shared.

Soon, after what felt like hours, Anna and Mulan pulled away. They were blushing and breathing heavily. They laughed, unable to stop smiling.

"Um..." Mulan giggled.

"Uh..." Anna giggled too.

"What were you gonna say?" Mulan asked.

"Before you interrupted me?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Mulan sighed. "That came out of nowhere!"

"It sure did!" Anna replied. She looked at Mulan. "I was just... I was going to say... that I like you, Mulan. A lot. We've been good friends for quite some time... and I've just had a crush on you... is all."

Mulan chuckled and smirked. "You waited all day to tell me that, didn't you?"

Anna felt her face grow hot and red. "YOU KNEW?!"

Mulan laughed, "Look, I know how much of a spaz you are, but you were spazzing out so much today. More so than usual. I knew something was up... I just didn't think it was because of me... and I... I feel the same way, Anna. I like you too."

Anna smiled at Mulan. Mulan smiled back. She kissed Anna sweetly again. "So, it's not a crush if I like you back, right?"

 _"Gosh, am I dreaming?"_ Anna asked herself.

As the Ferris wheel began to descend, Mulan and Anna continued to cuddle close and hold hands, enjoying the sunset. They were coming back to Earth from along journey, it seemed.

They stepped off the gondola, still holding each other's hand. They felt exhausted.

They exited the fair and walked toward the parking lot. They hopped onto Mulan's car and both sighed a tired sigh.

"Thank you for a fun day," Mulan said.

"You already thanked me," Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, but I thanked you before the fair. Now I'm thanking you after," Mulan replied.

"I feel like I should be thanking you," Anna said softly.

"Why?" Mulan said, confused.

Mulan started the car and began driving their way back home.

"Because... because you have made me feel happier than I have ever been in a while," Anna said. She held Mulan's hand.

"Even happier than you are when you're eating cotton candy?" Mulan joked.

Anna chuckled and leaned her head on Mulan's shoulder as she held her close.

"Yes. Even happier than that!" Anna exclaimed. She felt herself grow tired, falling asleep in the car ride home.

 _"Today had been a magical day,"_ Anna thought. Anna knew that tomorrow and the future days with Mulan will also be magical...

 _The End…_


End file.
